At the Indicated Place
by cherryopsicle
Summary: Robin has a certain, special package he has been asked to take care of or look after, by a certain someone 'wink'. RaeRob. Please Read & Review!ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Summary** **_Robin is called to Gotham from a certain someone. To take care of child... But this young person has a link with one of the Teen Titans. A certain Dark Goddess. _**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. But if I did…heh.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_Indicated Place_**

_After Robin receives the call he immediately leaves to his former home city. Only leaving behind a note to the rest of the Titans._

_Once he had arrived at the hotel where he had a reserved room, a message was waiting for him. He was to pick up someone. At the park, near the hotel._

_Fast Forward_

Robin turned the corner toward the park, alive with children and their families. When he noticed a long, black car and he smiled when he saw Alfred coming out of the drivers door. He crossed the door towards the elegant car. Wondering what exactly Bruce wanted him to do.

" Hey, Alfred. How're you doing?" He grinned at the butler and close friend.

Alfred bowed, " Wonderful, Master Robin."

" Great, uh…"

" Master Bruce wishes for you to meet someone, whom **he** has recently met."

With that said Alfred opened the passenger door and out exited a young boy who appeared to be around the ages of 7 or 8.

He had light-brown hair that gave the impression of heated gold. Robin was taken back with the strength of the young boys look. His clear green eyes displayed…power. Great power.

Alfred handed Robin a black envelope and bid his farewell. Leaving the clueless Robin with the boy staring at each other.

Well, in reality, the boy was doing his part of glaring at Robin. While Robin only stared, completely confused. Finally Robin stepped out of his stupor and greeted the boy with a hesitant smile. But the 'Prince', as Robin now chose to name him, only glared back.

"So…," Robin started off as he opened the charcoal black envelope given to him. Inside a letter resided addressed to him.

**_This is Azure, he has no apparent last name. I found him _****_unconscious, lying at the front steps of the cave. He isn't a very _****_talkative kid, so I didn't mind him at all. I greatly enjoyed his _****_company, yet one day he asked if I knew anyone by the name of Raven. I immediately thought of the quiet, dark teammate of yours. So he asked to meet her. I thought it was a rather good idea. Since the age difference is _****_less apart, and he is also fond of the night.Therefore he won't be a problem with you or Raven._**

**B. Wayne**

"...you're name is Azure?" 

The boy nodded.

Robin cleared his throat,"I'm called Robin."

Azure once again responded with a simple, quick nod.

'So Prince isn't a talkative one. No wonder he got along with Bruce. And won't be a problem with Raven.' The masked young man thought to himself, not letting go of his nickname for the young boy.

He glance at Azure who seemed to be under the spell of his new surroundings. Examining everything capable of catching his eye. Robin also surprisingly (and kinda freaked out) notice the boy's eye colore changed completely as his mind found an object to figure out.

Suddenly the boy turned around and caught Robin staring at him. Azure's intense stare shook something inside Robin, who offered a short, nervous laugh, "So...Azure, hungry?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you enjoyed, sorry if it's short. I would appreciate it if you took the time to review... 

**_Please, please review..._** if you have the time of course. **XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for all of your reviews you made my day. Well, actually night, I wasn't able to check until around 10:30 p.m. or so... I truly appreciate them. Every single one of them. 

**Disclamer: I do not own the Teen Titans. But if I did…heh.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_Indicated Place_

'Why?...And who?...,' Robin thought to himself as he closed the passenger door after Azure. He sprinted behind the diamond-sparkling, car, "...and why?" he wondered, as he-himself-closed his car door.

As he ignited the engine, Azure let out a small yelp.

Robin a bit perplexed turned to him," You okay?"

The young boy nodded in responce. Robin let this one slide and decided not to interrogate the 'Prince'.

As he changed the wheel from parking to reverse, Robin heard the boy murmur something beneath his breath.

"Sorry?"

"I just said that it's easier to just fly than-" Azure's bright green eyes went wide as he caught himself.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so you know how to fly?"

Azure didn't reply.

"Two of my friends fly...well, actually three. Depends." Robin said, glancing at him, hoping to spark conversation. Yet, if he was anything like Raven, it wouldn't be that easy.

Azure turned in his seat to be able to look at Robin, "Depends?"

Robin cleared his throat, guess he isn't a lot like Raven, " Uh, yeah. It depends on what animal he chooses to ...uh, change."

'Prince' looked confused, " Change?"

"Yeah, like-I mean shape-shift. It depends on what he needs or wants to shape-shift into."

Azure turned back in his seat, "Wow, so he can change into, like, a pterodactyl?"

Robin felt the corners of his mouth lift, "Yeah."

"How-how 'bout a gorilla? A-a dragon? A lion?" The boy let out a noise, that sounded much like a giggle, "How 'bout a... bunny?"

Robin's lips formed a small smile, 'Now, that's how a kid he's age should sound like.' "You bet."

"Cool."

* * *

As soon as they had arrived at the pizza parlor and stepped out of the car, Azure was once again wide-eyed towards the colorful building infront of him. And once again, Robin caught the different shade of color in Azures' eyes as they waited behind other customers to be seated. Unfortunately for Robin, the customer service was fast and they were soon attended by a preppy waitress before he could analyze the august young mystery any further.

* * *

As the young man and young boy waited for their orders, both could be seen to be deep into their thoughts. 

'So Bruce found him in the front steps of the bat cave. Doesn't talk much, enjoys clear, starry evenings, knows how to fly, and his eyes turn a different shade of color...from green to...purple...no... to amethyst.' The young man turned his gaze onto the young boys' face, 'If I didn't know better, I'll say he was somehow related to Raven. But I _don't _know better. Raven doesn't talk aobut her family...her father was a demon, her mother a mortal...that's about it. No sisters or brothers, no nothing.' Robins' thoughtful face broke into an amused one as he saw Azure's nose wrinkle in disgust. "What is it?"

"How can people put so many toppings on a piece of stretched dough?" 'Prince' eyed the pizza being delivered to a clique of teenagers at the corner. "Don't they know they are killing so many animals unnecessarily. Just so they can fill their own pathetic life?"

Robin's eyebrows furrowed slightly.'Maybe that is more like Raven...with a streak of Beast Boy...'

"I mean," Azure's regal gaze met Robin's masked one, "it's acceptable with a few toppings but there are some barriers you just should no try to surpass, correct?"

'...no, he could not possibly be...'

"Perhaps, but as you said it is only stretched dough, so how are they supposed to make that fill them up."

Azure regarded him for a bit before turning away to look out to the strange city he had been sent to, "Perhaps."

Robin followed his gaze,'...naw, he couldn't be.'

* * *

**A/N:** Well, **Chapter 2** is done and over with, sorry for the wait. I didn't feel satisfied with it so I chose to edit it before posting it, compared to the original one I think this one is better. If you agree and liked it, please review and if you weren't satisfied, tell me why, just please don't flame me. 

In **Chapter 3** our Dark Goddess will make her much anticipated entrance. At least **I** can't wait 'til she meets 'Prince'. Please Review, I would appreciate it so, so much:) You could become one of my favorite persons in the whole-gigantic-humongous world. Like...

**Delirium24 - **Glad you found it interesting huge-sparkling grin (toobad they don'thave smiley faces)Hope you found this one interesting too!

**solitaire parker **- Well, this is what happens, to tell you the truth though, I had the story halfway done or at least I thought Idid, but I'm thinking of changing the plot a bit. I'm not sure though...yet. I could use asecond opinion, feel free to e-mail me.

**Violetx3 - **Your wish is my commandI believe this one is longer than Chapter 1. And don't worry I appreciate any review as long as it isn't a flame. And I'll try to update as soon as possible.

**BirdsOnTheBrain - **I'll try to surprise you, but you're right he's related to Raven, in a way.

**loner of shadows - **It's okay to have weird dreamsit reminds us thatwe are alive. As long as they are not frequent 'cause then they won't be weird they'll be...normal

**Blackrose2005 - **Okie-dokie: (1) In what way?; (2) Perhaps wink; (3) Ditto

**robin and raven 4 ever - **Rae/Rob POWER! All the way! (ie. girl power, etc.)

**Extra Thank you's to each and every one of you.**

_See you at the next chappie..._


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again, Here's Chap.3 ready to be read and reviewed. Sorry for the delay, and I hope that I didn't turn away some readers with last chapters idea of the kid being BB's and Rae's.As long as I'm a writer of Teen Titans fanfiction, that will **never **happen, no offense to those kind of shippers;)

Hope you still enjoy!

* * *

**Disclamer:** I do not own Teen Titans. But if I did…heh.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Indicated Place**_

A rather chilly afternoon ensued after the boys left the pizza parlor. They sped through City Hall, downtown, all the while passing through rows of trees and bushes displaying their fall coats of colors.

As Robin rounded a corner, Azure recognized the park, currently alive with food stands catering to families and young teenagers. He turned his head upwards to the afternoon sky, shaking a few strands of his golden hair, wistfully remembering his dark, black hair.A few more hours and his favorite time of the day will make its ceremonious arrival. The stars that brought him calmness of mind would would grace the night sky and remind him of home. A home he was here to fight for. Somewhere where he could be loved. At least that was the definition giving by the masked man he met before being sent to this...place. Azure couldn't say otherwise , he didn't remember ever having a home. But that man assured him that he did have a home. A home that would not become a reality if Azure didn't made sure of it. It was not definiteon how he was going to do that, exactly. So how could he make sure that man wasn't just messing with him? Well, he didn't have much of a choice, now did he. He had arrived on this city for a reason.It did notmatter if he could trust that mysterious man or nott. What was done, was done. He had been planted here for a valid reason and was intent on finding out what it was.

_Flashback_

_The man seemed apprehensive, he kept glancing around the-what seemed a white abyss, a never ending oid to look at. And full of nothing. _

The boy felt a chill travel up his spine as the man sharply looked at him.

"This is not full of nothing," the man said gruffly. "She is doing her best to keep them from harming you,this is full of her power. Power created out of her love for you."

The man suddenly glanced around frantically, as if expecting someone to attack. The man sighed in exhaustion, allowing his face to show the bruises ofredundant emotions. He kneeled eye-level with the boy and smiled as in resignation.

The man shook his head as in opposition on what the boy had thought, "Never..."

Azure felt someone closing in on him from behind. He jerked in surprise as the masked man lifted his ebony hair from his forehead and rested his thumb on his 'third-eye'. The last thing Azure remembered was the man's whispers and warm, silky, soft-like-wings cover him completely in a dark, comforting embrace.

_End of Flashback_

Robin glanced at the boy next to him, deep in thought. 'Princes' eyes had turned dark, making Robin uncomfortably worried.

The elevator door opened and they stepped out into the flamboyant hallway. Azure followed Robin's footsteps as the Boy Wonder reached their room. The boys was unsure of how to react to the older boy. He was reminded of the mysterious man, whenever he looked at his masked eyes.

Robin was on the process of opening door but stopped midway with his hand on the doorknob already turned so all that was needed was to push it open. When a thought struck him, "Wait a minute...where are your suitcases?" 

Azure bumped into him, not having noticed the older boy had stopped and answered disgruntedly, "What?"

"You know, with your personal things. Like jeans, shirts..."

Azure raised an eyebrow.

Robin went on, "...socks, underwear...anything ringing a bell -_any_ kind of bell."

Prince seemed to finally understand, "Oh..."

"What?"

"...so that's what Alfred forgot."

Robin sweat dropped and finally pushed the door open and entered, "So I guess we need to go shopping. _Great._"

Azure followed suit and entered the room, "Is shopping bad? Alfred didn't seem to mind."

"Well," Robin began shutting the door behind the boy, "it's not _that_ bad-"

And as soon Robin had shut the door a knock interrupted his complex explanation about the good and bad sides of shopping.

The boy grew a sweat drop on the back of his head as he noticed Robin was just staring at the door. "Robin...? Uh, are you going to answer it?"

The young man gave the impression of a ruffled bird when Azure spoke, "W-what?"

The boys sweatdrop didn't disappear, "Are you planning to open the door any time soon?"

Robin continued to stare at the door, as if actually pondering the choices of _not opening the door_ or _opening the door._

"Seriously, I thought you were supposed to be a hero, you are currently acting as a girl."

Robin jerked his head towards the boy as his bold words transferred into his brain, it seemed the boys parents hadn't taught the boy how to respect hiselders. He glared at Azure, as he reached for the door handle, "I am **not **a _girl!"_

"Care to repeat that?"

Robin slowly turned his head around to meet striking amethyst orbs.

"How long does it take you to open a door? Do you a _company_ over?" Raven accusing eyes bore into his masked ones. "And what's so bad about being a girl?"

And exactly as a toddler would react, Robin responded, "It was **him** that accused **me** of being a girl!"

Raven spared Azure a glance before returning to criticize teh Boy Wonder, "How old do you exactly think you are to be able to blame someone else?"

"Forgive me, I take it back," Azure looked at Raven. "I meant you are acting as a scaredy-cat," the boy said turning to Robin. "That's what I meant."

Raven raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at Robin, "Tell me Robin, how long have you been thinking as a 5-year-old?"

Robin tried to argue back his dignity but everything that came out of his mouth was incomprehensible.

"Forgive _me, _since when have you thought you were a baby?"

Robin glared at her, "Not even a 'Hello' or 'Hi' to your team leader?"

Raven regarded him with a bored look, "Star, he's over here...alive."

"So what, are you just going to ignore me?"

"Of course I'll come in, "Raven said sarcastically.

"Are you seriously ignor-uhg!" He caught his breath as someone threw themselves on him without warning.

Raven caught herself as she felt herself tipping backwards as the Tamarean Princess sped past her and enveloped Boy Wonder in a suffocating bear hug. "Do you have to sound so taken aback Boy Blunder?"

Robin wasn't able to answer back due to his face was turning a purple from the lack of oxygen intake.

Raven sighed, "Star, you'll going to kill him in five...four...three..."

"I'm so joyful for your safety!" Star cooed as she released him of her death grip.

Robin gently touched his throat where Starfire had 'lovingly' hugged him, and sneezed out a cough.

Azure slowly backed away from the red-head as she tried to tend over Robin, whose lively color had returned to normal. Raven having caught his actions and understanding why, smirked. Robin having caught **this**, tried to bring up conversation between them, "Star, Raven...I would like you...to meet Azure."

Star briefly forgot all about Robins' wonds and fuzzed over the young, cute boy. Unlike Raven who noticed Robin's periods of rest between the introduction and moved over to him.

"Hello A-_zure_, how wonderfully nice to meet you!"

Robin rasped out a laugh as Prince's eyes widened and stepped back from the advancing alien.

"You're suppposed to be a brave and dashing hero and yet you sound like a hyena."

Robin felt goosebumps rise on his skin as warm, soft hands touched his hot skin around his throat. "Not like a girl?"

"Maybe a loud, annoying girl but not many of us are like that, so no --more like a hyena."

Robin's eyes drooped as her hands tenderly comforted him.

"Are you purring?" Raven stared at him, taken back as she felt a soft rumbling through his throat.

"N-no," Robin felt blood pumping up his throat and to his face.

Raven massaged him one final time, allowing her fingers to hover over his adam's apple, she soflty murmured near his ear, "You're a bad liar, Robin."

"Never said I wasn't."

* * *

**A/N: **I admit I was a bit humoured at the thought that some of you thought the kid was Raven's and Beast Boy's, XD Robin wasn't being a good detective for jumping to conclusion though. And those reviewers who though it would just be fine as long as Robin adn Raven got together, you guys are so nice 'cause I just wouldn't like that (I know, I know _just a cartoon_ and _comic---_oh! Again sorry for the delay in updating but to make it up to you guys, I'll post the next chapter soon. _Very_ soon! 

In **Chapter 4** Robin finds himself in one of Azure's flashbacks and recognizes someone in it. But if they are Azure's flashbacks then they had to happen in his past, but then his past was or is Raven's and Robin's future. So then Robin is actually seeing a vision of the future. A future he can now decide to change whenever the chance presents itself or roll along with the path already chosen for him.

Since I can no longer reply to reviews here, I'm just going to thank--**robin and raven 4 ever, Dragon-Fire-Fairy, CharmedMilliE, **and **Jenrissa. **You guys rock!

**Thanksies**

* * *

Please Review, post anything you felt about the plot, chapters, characters... I would appreciate it so. Thank you! 


	4. Chapter 4

Bet ya you guys didn't think I'd update so soon, huh? But I did so YAY! Thank you to all of your reviews, you guys are the most awesome and again since I can't reply to you guys **here** I'll give out a shout out to--**CharmedMilliE, Dragon-Fire-Fairy, lunafan, The Black Crow, Kikiks, robin and raven 4 ever, and BrokenHummingbirdWings. **And I found something in a forum...Raven and Nightwing kissing! Well, Nightwing/Robin didn't look like Nightwing/Robin and Raven seemed a bit OCC but...

**Disclamer: **I do not own the Teen Titans,...'sigh' but if I did...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**_Indicated Place_**

Once Star had Azure in her arms, the poor boy made no move of escaping the "hug" but did glare rather evilly at Robin.

Raven held back a smile as she watched Azure glare daggers at the unsuspecting hero. "You have just made a loyal friend, Robin."

Robin glanced at Azure and his masked eyes widened at the look the boy was giving him. "W-what's wrong? What did I do?"

"You are so naïve," Raven shook her head as in disappointment.

"Why? What did I do-oh!" Robin scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Uh, Star? Could you, like, allow Raven to introduce herself to Azure now?"

Raven gave him a weird look, "Is that the best you could come you up with?"

"Forgive me Raven," Star detached herself from the now traumatized boy and apologized. "I'm so sorry for _hogging_ _A_-_zure._"

"It's okay Star."

Raven was now the one glaring at her so called **friend**, _Robin. _Robin had the decency to look away and shut his mouth.

Raven sighed and turned to look at the boy who had sat down on a nearby chair, "Hello, Azure."

Star was about to jump on the chair with the boy who looked aobut to have a heart attack when Robin stepped in and grabbed her elbow, "Star..."

Azure sighed in relief as Star seemed to have changed her mid of running over the cute boy and instead held on to Robin's arm and smiled up at him cheerfully. Raven sweatdropped, "Azure?"

The boy looked up to meet her gaze and a smile formed around his lips, "Hello.'

Raven felt something pounding rapidly against her chest, "You have an amazing name, Azure."

"Thank you, I wish I had a story behind it to entertain you."

This young lady put him in an astounding ease. He could see her powerful aura resisting to blend in with the others. And he now understood that was part of why he was here, to make sure those two persons who created him would forever remain together, their auras intermingled. Their bond had to be held together tightly, to be able to resist anything and anybody.

Robin glanced at the content smile on Prince's face and looked over to Raven's distraught one. Something was going on without his knowing.

Raven clutched her chest as a sharp pain passed through and traveled to her abdomen where it spread. Her hear was punding furiously against her rib cage, beating almost painfully. She knew this young boy, he seemd so familiar. Her head was bombarded with images. Some were memories of the new born Teen Titans some where back from when she was a baby in her mother's arms. And some she didn't recognize ever happening. Was she looking into future?

Azure reached out to wrap his tiny hand around her wrist. He could rememver someone cradling him in secure, loving arms. Looking directly up, small-twinkling spots in the dark background shined down at him soothing his newborn heart.

Robin managed to make it on time to capture Raven's limp body from hitting the floor.

Something or someone was burning itself into her wrist. She writhed agaisnt the blaze of the fiery fire, wanting to excape and save her...child.

**Her** child, her protégée, _their _heir.

Star bent over to lok at Raven's serene face. What had happened to her friend?

Robin clutched his eyes closed, unable to look any longer at Raven's agonizing face. He could feel her pain surging on to him as he held her in his arms.

Starfire shook Azure as he appeared to have fallen asleep at the exact time Raven had her fainting spell.

Azure came out of him stupor with a cry.

The cry's loudness increased as arms wrapped around his small body.

"A-_zure?_"

He peeked a glance at Raven's unconscious form being held up by a kneeling Robin and asked,"What happened?"

"I do not know, they just..."

Azure slid out of her hold as he took notice of the facial expressions of both birds. He seepied into their minds and was thrown back at the pain they enamated. He place his hand over their claped hands and closed his eyes. He transmitted an image to them as the pain they were going thru showed itself.

Raven slowly opened her eyes to a majestic sight, the dark nightsky shining with twinkling stars. Her heart beat steadily slowed down to a comfortable rhythm. Breathing in the soothing smell of the crisp night calmed her down without fail. She sighed in relief, everything was going to be alright. She wassure of it.

Robin blinked his eyes open. It seemed he was in a spacious room but his sight was hazy and so unable to make out the interior of the room. He slowly stood up from his knees and walked forward unsure of where his destination was going to be. The room seemed like a wide hallway, he could feel walls keeping him in by the sides with outlines of portraits hanging on the walls and busts on top of small tables. Where had Raven gone? His sight had began to improve when he heard a cry ring out ahead of him. Following it came a shrill scream, and a curse. He recognzied the sound of the voice and without hesitating ran towards the screams feeling as a blindman.

He abruptly stopped as a shape of a bed appeared infronthim. Henoticed it was occupied by a limp form of a woman whose only sign of life was the heaving of her chest. Beside her was another woman who held a small bundle of blankets and beside her a stretcher with bloody towels and blankets.She leaned and gave the small bundle to the woman on the bed, as the woman cuddled the bundle the able woman walked towards him and stopped infront of him to snatch the bloody cover off the bed. A door opened somewhere in the room and someone hastily walked up towards them, the silhoutte of a young man abruptly stopped behind him as in shock at seeing the blood. The adept woman turned around, allowing Robin to examinehermature face with age wrinkles around her mouth and eyes that witheld a revered gaze.

Robin caught his breath as the elder woman stepped forward and passed right tthrough him to speak to the stunned man. "Were you able...?"

The man shook his head sorrowfully, " No."

"Simply as that?" The woman asked annoyed.

The man was loss for words...

"Did he not want to see his newbabe?"

The man remained silent.

The elder woman's tone raised in emotion, "Did he even want to consol his wife if the babe died?"

"Did he even **want **to be with his babe if the mother died?"

"He-"

"That bastard of a man."

A frail voice spoke up from teh bed, "It's okay...Jizo."

"My Miss-"

"No use in...losing energy on...unneccessary things..."

"Unneccessary thing? Mistress, he is your husband, the father of your-"

The weak woman seemed to had tried to sit up causing the elder to hurry to her side, "Miss, you shouldn't try to move so much in your weak state."

"Please, I need to look at him," the woman whispered.

Robin felt like his heart had suddenly filled with sand, making it feel heavy inside his chest. He recognized this voice... but it sounded so different when when it was enervated.

He saw the able woman help the figure on the bed sit up and take hold of the small bundle from her arms.

The woman, he noticed, was surprisingly young. She seemed to be around her early twenties and had a reverent air to her gaze. His eyes widened in horror as familiar violet eyes stared back at him.

* * *

A/N:Was that a good enough cliffhanger? Should I had just went on a bit more? I thought this chapter was getting too long. And I could not help putting in the word '_horror_', heh.So sorry if you don't like cliffhangers but it was a must do for me. Anyways... 

And sorry for making Starfire so dim-witted my muse just didn't come through for me on her character, the original chapter was like a comic relief one but it _so _did not go that road at all after I edited it. Oh well...

**lunafan, **thank you for the info, andifsomebody wantsto see the action going on betweenboth birds justgo to the Teen Titans forums. Oh!- andthere's some really good videos dedicated to R/R's in YouTube, I have links in myprofile if interested 'smiles'

* * *

Please, Please Review 

I would really appreciate it so

Thanksies!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update8(

Hope you still enjoy...  
Thanks to all my reviewers. You make me feel all _emotional_...and its okay to feel that way once in a while, alright 00

**Disclamer: **I do not own the Teen Titans,...'sigh' but if I did...

* * *

Chapter 5

_At The Indicated Place_

Raven blinked her eyes open to offending white light shining down at her. "Damn," she groaned. 'I'm not supposed to be seeing the white light, I mean me being a daughter of a demon and all.'

"Raven?"

'I knew it, they're calling my name, they're going to take me down _there_.'

"Friend Raven?"'Star is also coming down? Guess she wasn't as innocent as supposed.'

"Raven, are you feeling better?"

Starfire's face covered the artificial light radiating from some kind of damn lamp plastered on the ceiling and so shading Raven's eyes. "Star…?"

"Yes, this is me."

Raven groaned, 'One day, that girl will be able to speak English fluently. And that one day I would grant it as a miracle.'

"Raven, are you still there?"

"What am I , disappearing?"

"No, but you are not responding."

The Dark Goddess took a big breath and said, "Get…this…off…"

She couldn't move, she felt sandwiched. She could feel weight on top of her and……someone's profound breathing beneath her.

"Star! Get whatever is above me off of me, Now!"

Star did as she was told and took the sleeping form of Azure off Raven, "There you go."

Raven stared up at her with wide yes, "What happened to him?"

Star shrugged, "I was about to lift him up as he happened to have fallen asleep when he tried to check what was wrong with you and Robin.". She carried the boy to a nearby settee, "Wonder what it wrong. He just touched you and -_bam- _he was out."

Raven sweat dropped, "Uh… me and Robin?"

Star nodded and pointed behind Raven, "He also happened to have fallen under a sleeping spell or something. I am worried, Raven."

Raven jolted, remembering someone's breathing beneath her, "_Robin_!"

* * *

Robin looked around startled, 'Did someone just-?" 

"Robin…"

His eyes returned to the enchanting eyes, "You can see me?"

The young woman's lips curved in a strained smile, "Yes, Robin…"

The older woman frowned worriedly at her mistress and glance over to the empty spot where she seemed to be having a conversation with someone of the name of 'Robin'.

"Mistress Raven, you have gone through a great amount of pain. You must take a rest, you child will be here when you rouse."

Her mistress' tired eyes turned to her with resignation, "You know best Jizo."

Jizo smiled, "You are most correct."

Raven slowly leaned back into her bed, "Take care…Robin."

Jizo flickered a glance to the empty spot in front of the bed and prayed. "Sleep well, Raven. You rightfully deserve it."

"Raven…" he whispered, allowing the recognition to sink in. How can that be? Could it really be her? How can **she** see me but those two can't?

His reverie was broken by Jizo marching up to his side, her low voice directed to the young man behind him.

Her low voice reached his ears as he informed the man, "The mistress has lost a great amount of blood during labor…"

Robin was able to see the soft, fuzzy head of the newborn baby poking out of the blankets Jizo was holding in her arms protectively.

"But she will be able to make it, right?" The man whispered, his grey eyes looked at her hopefully, "After all you said that if she survived through delivery…"

Jizo's eyes looked down at the heir in her arms remorsefully, " I am unsure of her fortitude…"

"But you said… _damn_, she cannot die…if she does who will take care of the child?"

"She has lost too much blood," Jizo cleared some fabric of the royal blue blanket away from the baby's face and tucked it beneath its chin. "The King, _his _father is still alive, do you not believe he will raise his inheritor correctly?"

Robin looked up as the man grunted at the image they had of --supposedly-- their King. 'Wait a minute if their King is the baby's father then that would mean their king is Raven's….husband.' Robin speculated, 'Why would Raven agree to marry to such a disliked man? And have his kid? Unless… she was forced to. But why would she resign to marry someone like…only if tht meant to save those she cared about!'

He glanced at the sleeping form of the future Raven, it wasn't at all like Starfire had described the future to be like. Raven wasn't supposed to be married to some kind of tyrant and be lying in her death bed after giving birth to the autocrats son.

He stepped towards Raven's latent form, no longer interested in the conversation being held by the other two lucid adults. As he took another step forward her voice broke through.

_"Robin…"_

He stood still, his gaze upon Raven's face unwavering.

_"Robin!"_

She hadn't moved an inch. Her pale face weary. Her voice had had airy sound to it as in fatigue. This voice, though, sounded like the old Raven. With the drawl of her emotions hidden in every reverberation of her voice.

_"Robin! Can you hear me?"_

_"How is he supposed to answer that?"_

Was that Starfire? And Raven?

_"He could answer with a 'yes', could he not?"_

_"Star, it is apparent he fainted."_

_"And that pauses him from responding with a simple answer?"_

_"You mean it _**prevents**_ him from responding? Yes, it does 'cause he does not even realize he is unconscious."_

_"This _**fainted**_, does that not happen in romance movies?"_

Robin could almost feel Raven sighing in resignation.

_"Yes, people usually faint in romance movies."_

_"But we are not in a romance movie and Robin is not the antagonist girl."_

_"Why would Robin be the _**protagonist**_?"_

_"Because it is them who usually fall to the_** faint** _."_

"Raven? Starfire!" Robin yelled to the air, Looking around, wondering if he would catch a glimpse of them somewhere.A subtle movement caught his eye, the bundle Jizo was holding emitted a soft-high sound. Robin's heart reached out to the baby as a gentle smile appeared on his face.

_"Robin?"_

He touched his temple as a stinging sensation reached his nose.

_"Robin?"_

As he responded to their callings he took weighed steps away from the bed as his knees went weak, when suddenly he felt a subtle prickling develop in his feet and spread throughout his body. He blinked as the baby once again yawned and fought back a haze upon his eyesight. The prickling had fully turned into a full throbbing of his body and looking down he saw his legs had been devoured by a mysterious mis currently eating away his abdomen.

_"Robin?"_

The sharp smell was becoming intense, lifting the fine hairs on the back of his neck.

_"Is he going to be okay?"_ The delicate voice of a young boy asked.

_"Of course, don't worry he just fainted."_

_"I'm not liking this_** fainted** _very much anymore, it isn't that romantic."_

Robin shook his head as the blurriness of the mist reached his neck, having already enveloped his body. As it covered his mouth, his eyes moved around the room frantically.The future Raven was sleeping on her bed, the young man had apparently left and Jizo had turned around exposing the awoken baby to Robin's view.Robin's eyes widened as his eyes processed the bold color of the deep-blue sea...

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Sorry for leaving you guys for so long with a cliffhangher. I _now _completely understand how awful it is to left with a cliffhanger for so long. After a while, you just become a tad uninterested, huh? Or you forget what the story was about (that's what happens to me, what with my bad memory and all 8)) 

Anyhoo, Please review and every once in a while drop by my profile, hopefully I'll remember to update some stuff related to the fic...

But before we part from Ch.5 I wanna give a loud and clear shout-out to:

* * *

**robin and raven 4 ever, Kikiks, lunafan, Charmed MilliE, Dragon-Fire-Fairy, arielkid78, ravenrogue19, **and** BrokenHummingbirdWings**.

* * *

I wish I had time to reply to all of you...---you know what, that'll be one of my new year resolutions and I know, I know,it's _way_ past the appropriate time, but you know what, I don't care! -'hmph!'- 

Please Review, I would appreciate so...so...much! )

Thanksies!


End file.
